


For the Maknae Who Has Everything

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [69]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Multi, OT7, One Shot, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprise Party, fulfilled request, reqeusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun’s birthday comes up, the boys are at a loss as to what to do to celebrate that could be special enough. After all, just what are you supposed to get for the maknae who has everything?Done in honor of I.M's birthday~! <333





	For the Maknae Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Ot7 + changki~ monsta x trying to prank changkyun for his birthday but he already knew their plans <3 hyungs showing their love for their maknae and at the end a little bit of changki precious couple time~
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Minhyuk chuckles darkly, a conspiratory light flickering in his eyes. Kihyun smirks in response, glad to have finally come up with an idea worthy of their precious maknae.

“What’s all this about?” Jooheon asks as he comes into the room, shooting the two same-age friends a suspicious glance. Nothing’s ever good when these two are plotting like this… he should know from personal experience.

“We figured something out for Kkungie’s birthday~!” Minhyuk announces a bit too loudly, earning a light shove in warning from Kihyun. All three glance towards the hall leading to the bedrooms, where Changkyun is supposedly still sleeping. He’d been out late the night before working in his studio, so he should still be out cold.

“We’re gonna prank him,” Kihyun tells Jooheon in a much lower voice, causing the younger to have to lean closer to hear. “We’re going to make him think that we forgot about it all, and send him on a bunch of errands to take care of all day and give him hell. But, then, when he gets home, we’re gonna surprise him with a _huge_ party!” The vocalist’s eyes twinkle gleefully, and Jooheon can’t find it in himself to burst the older’s bubble.

It’s a fine enough plan, but the maknae had already told him he didn’t want to make a big deal out of his birthday this year. Poor Kyunnie’s been so exhausted with all the different projects he’s been working on in conjunction with the comeback that he said all he wants for his birthday is to just sleep in and eat junk food.

So, instead, he merely hums noncommittally and continues on his way to the front door. He slips on his shoes, telling the two he’s going out to get some work done before dinner that night. Kihyun purses his lips, dissatisfied with Jooheon’s reaction. But, he won’t let it get him down. He knows this is a great idea, and Changkyun will absolutely love it.

Unbeknownst to the ’93-line, Changkyun is hovering just around the corner of the hall, sufficiently out of their line of sight. He has to refrain from sighing in exasperation. Of course, he won’t tell his hyungs that he knows about their plan. He doesn’t have it in his heart to ruin their good mood like that, especially since, apparently, they’ve been having trouble trying to figure out what they’re doing for his birthday, in the first place.

No, he’ll let them have their moment… for now.

 

“Come _on,_ Kkungie!” Hoseok whines, hurrying down the street. Hyungwon can’t help but laugh at the older’s tone, shaking his head. Honestly, just who’s supposed to be the dongsaeng here? “We’ve still got a couple stops to make before we can go home!”

Changkyun groans in annoyance, wondering just why he decided to go along with this idiotic plan again. It’s his birthday, dammit, and he _knows_ the others know, so why can’t they just drop this ruse already??? They’ve been to four stores already today!! Just how much longer are they going to keep this up?

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done,” Hyunwoo says beside him, as if hearing Changkyun’s thoughts. He glances back at the oldest, his heart lightening slightly at the gummy smile directed at him. Hyunwoo always knows what to say to ease his mind.

 

Three hours later, with his arms weighed down by countless bags of groceries and who the hell knows what else. Changkyun should know, but all the stops they’ve made sort of run together in one long blur, and he’s much too tired to attempt at discerning one shop from the other. He’s just glad he knows about the plan… Otherwise, he really _would_ think that the others have forgotten what the day is.

However, upon finally reaching the front door of their dorm, Hoseok and Hyunwoo insist on taking all the bags they’d outright demanded Changkyun take just an hour before. He raises his eyebrows, doing his best to seem surprised by the turn of events. The older men merely smile widely at him, nodding towards the door.

It suddenly swings open, and shouts flood out of the dorm and into the hall. Changkyun steps back, quite honestly surprised. Party poppers fill his ears, confetti shooting everywhere, as a singular call surrounds him.

“Happy birthday, Changkyunnie~!!!”

A genuine giggle of joy slips passed his upturned lips, and Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Hyungwon each put a hand on him to guide him inside. Kihyun steps forward, placing a garish, childish tiara atop his head. He leans close, giving him a loving kiss.

“Surprised~?” he asks with a light chuckle, his eyes alight with delight. Changkyun can’t help but laugh, as well, biting back a sarcastic remark about knowing all this from the beginning. He only nods, not wanting to disappoint his beautiful hyung. Kihyun coos and pulls him close, wrapping an arm around his waist as the others all converge on them.

They shower their precious maknae with kisses, causing him to giggle even more. His heart nearly bursts with love, and he allows himself to be guided to the couch as the others babble about waiting on him hand and foot for the remainder of the day. Kihyun crawls directly into Changkyun’s lap as soon as the man is settled, plucking a grape out of the bowl and pressing it against Changkyun’s lips.

Kihyun’s eyes sparkle with affection, and Changkyun places a hand on the older’s waist as he takes the grape into his mouth, thinking this to possibly be the best birthday surprise ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Ot7 + changki~ monsta x trying to prank changkyun for his birthday but he already knew their plans <3 hyungs showing their love for their maknae and at the end a little bit of changki precious couple time~
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
